Christmas Wish List
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Yugi and the gang are writing letters to Santa this year :) haha Yes, I am in the mood for Christmas, and there will be a story written from these letters :) So play close attention okay? :) And I'll try to keep the rating down this time Used English names btw :)
1. Ch 1: My Christmas Wish

**Me: And I'm back. I figured since it was a week away from Christmas, I would write a few cute Xmas stories. I came up with a few cute ideas, so here goes. Lets see where my crazy brain takes us this time ^^ And lets hope that none of them sound like something from a Dr. Seuss (Seuss? Suess? XD idk) book XD**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Yugi: And from all of us here in Nickey's head!**

**Yami & Yugi: Have a Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Me: And a Happy New Year :)**

**My Christmas Wish**

**By: Yugi :)**

Dear Santa,

Theres only one thing that I want more than anything in the world. I want back my other self, my other half, the man that I love. Can you do that Santa? Make sure he wants to come back though. And don't tell him I said I love him, I'd like to tell him that myself :) I know you're a busy man Santa, but all the presents in the WORLD couldn't make me as happy as granting me this Christmas Wish :)

Yugi :)


	2. Ch 2: A little hope

**Me: And here's letter 2 :) Oh, and there is a story that will follow up on these letters :) And remember, I don't own YGO or anything to do with YGO :)**

**A Little Hope**

**By: Yami (:**

Dear Santa,

I'd like to see my beautiful Hikari again if that's at all possible. While the Afterlife is where I belong, it's not where I am happiest. I just want to hold my precious hikari again Santa. I'm sure that he's okay, but if taking me back to him is to much, then please Santa, at least allow me to watch over him. I'd give anything to see my adorable little Yugi again. (:

Yami (:


	3. Ch 3: A Christmas Prayer

**Me: Even gramps is writing letters to Santa! :) Have you gotten your letter out? ^^ I do not own YGO :)**

**A Christmas Prayer**

**By: Solomon ^^**

Dear Santa,

My Grandson has been extra good this year. I know that he's wishing to have back his other half. I'd give anything to see that smile that reaches his eyes once more. So please Santa, if you could, reunite them once again. ^^ I'd also like to have some business for my game shop, if it isn't to much to ask ^^

Solomon ^^


	4. Ch 4: Add a little faith

**Me: And chapter 4 :) here comes Joey :) I sure do hope Santa is listening to Domino this year ^^ I don't own YGO or anything to do with YGO :)**

**Add Some Faith**

**By: Joey ;)**

Dear Santa,

What I really want for Christmas this year is for all my friends to get what they truely desire. Tristan wants a kiss from Serenity, maybe I'll sneak in some mistletoe somewhere. Duke wants Tea to notice him, pretty sure she already does. Seto wants his little brother to be happy, that kid has everything he could ever wish for ;) Then there's my best bud, Yugi. Yugi wants Yami back. We all miss the guy, but no one misses him more than Yugi does. He regrets never telling Yami how he really felt, so Santa, if you have time, just give my best bud his boy back. And if you have time, I wouldn't mind being caught under the mistletoe with Mai ;)

Joey ;)


	5. Ch 5: Wishing for a Miracle

**Me: Yugi sure is loved by all his friends :) Even Tristan isn't being selfish this year! :D Still don't own YGO :)**

**Wishing for a Miracle**

**By: Tristan o.o**

Dear Santa,

My friends are all crazy and I'm hoping they don't make me crazy too o.o lol! Anyway, I'd really like to get a kiss from Serenity this Christmas. Joey wants a kiss from Mai, Duke wants Tea to notice him, Grandpa Solomon wants more business for his store. The one that I really want to get his Christmas wish though, is Yugi. Yugi is the best person I know. He wishes to have Yami back. Those two were inseperable at one point in time. But then Yami had to go away... We didn't understand why at the time, and we still don't understand completely, but Yugi has grown some with Yami gone. Yugi needs him back though, I feel like Yugi won't move forward until he gets Yami back. So if nothing else, at least give Yugi his Christmas wish o.o

Tristan o.o


	6. Ch 6: Christmas Love

**Me: Okay, Serenity's turn ^^ Take it away Serenity :) And I do not own YGO :)**

**Christmas Love**

**By: Serenity ^_^**

Dear Santa,

Our whole group of friends have been extra good this year ^_^ We all wished for something this Christmas too. I wish for nothing more than to see my friends smile, like they used to. Since we lost Yami, no one has really had that smile that reaches their eyes. Especially Yugi, Yugi is the greatest person I know. And I know that he would give anything to have Yami back, so Santa, if you're listening, please give Yugi back his Yami. ^_^

Serenity ^_^


	7. Ch 7: Rich Boy Wish

**Me: O.o? Seto wrote a letter to Santa? No friggin way! :D I don't own YGO :)**

**Rich Boy Wish**

**By: Seto -.-**

Dear Santa,

It's a little odd to be writing to you seeing as I should be running my company. -.- Anyway Santa, lets talk business. Mokuba wants to be happy with his family and friends this Christmas. While thats fine and everything, I have a secret wish. Mokuba seems worried about Yugi. Yugi appearantly is depressed because the "Egyptian Pharoah" that was supposedly sharing a body with him, left. "Yami" as they called him, has been gone for a while now. Mokuba says that Yugi is upset and wants nothing more than Yami back. So, to make my brother happy, I just ask that you bring Yami back to Yugi. And if you tell anyone I wished that, I will strongly deny it -.-

Seto -.-


End file.
